Question: To visit her grandmother, Nadia takes a bike 8.52 kilometers and a car 5.59 kilometers. How many kilometers is Nadia's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Nadia travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on car = total distance. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Nadia travels 14.11 kilometers in total.